


Without the kids around

by Foreteller_Xarym



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreteller_Xarym/pseuds/Foreteller_Xarym
Summary: Luxu takes the chance to cuddle with his hubby





	Without the kids around

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT THIS WAS FROM MY AU WHERE LUXORD AND XIGBAR HAD KIDS, IM SORRY IF Y'ALL DONT LIKE LOVECHILDREN

Luxord was laying on the couch, back pressed against the arm rest and legs spread to the other, his feet just hitting the edge of the other arm rest. A book in hand as he takes the moments of quietness to read, and think, as it is clear his mind is someplace else.

He was jolted from his thoughts as he felt the book leave his slack grip and a weight settle between his legs and chest, his hands intertwined with another pair. A soft smile spreading Luxords lips. "Love, what are you doing?" He had to ask when a kiss was planted to the back of his hand.

"What? I can't show my hubby some affection without the kids around?" Luxu rolled his eyes, bringing Luxords other hand to his lips and repeating the same process as the other one.

Luxord shook his head softly, "Do not say 'hubby' again, love. And you are acting more affectionate than before, apologies for being a tad bit suspicious, for lack of a better word." Luxord pressed a kiss to Luxu's forehead, he did enjoy the affection given but can't help and return some of the affection as well.

Luxu shuffled more closer to Luxord, placing a chasted kisses to the blondes cheeks and nose. "who knows when I'll get an opportunity to be like this again without hearing a 'get a room' or 'im right here papa!!', really, where do they get their snark from!!" Luxu huffed. 

Luxord laughed again, "They get it from you, love." 

"As if!!" The other puffed with a grin. Pressing another kiss to Luxords brows, laying his ear over his heart, sighing; "Love you"

Luxord rubbed Luxu's back with one hand and kept their hands intertwined in the other "Love you too, Luxu." With a warm, fond smile cracking over his lips.


End file.
